


Our hearts beat in sync

by TheSoggySchuyler4



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone is there, F/M, Pregnancy, Trip Lives, i just can't remember names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoggySchuyler4/pseuds/TheSoggySchuyler4
Summary: Skye wakes in quarantine with Trip by her side. It changes a few things.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Antoine Triplett
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Our hearts beat in sync

**Author's Note:**

> This is way more au then i originally planned, so sorry about that! Also, some of the characters are kind of OOC, such as May talking way too much!

_Trip was calling her name but all she could hear were the vibrations, pulsing furiously all around her. Everything was moving all at once and she could feel the wetness of her face like little pinpricks. She could literally feel the vibrations of her tears. Something grabbed her hand and she instinctively that it was Trip, pulling her to him into a protective embrace. He pressed his lips to hers and the world faded away to just the two of them, floating above the physical noise. Everything stilled and she relaxed into him, the darkness rushing in from all sides.  
  
_

Skye had never actually been inside the quarantine chamber, but she recognised it at once. The lights were dimmed, and Fitzsimmons were nowhere to be seen in the lab, which meant it was probably late at night. She stayed still, focusing on a spec of dirt on the glass. The base was silent, but she could feel the soft vibrations of Trip beside her, his breathing too uneven for sleep. Unable to keep the smile from her lips, Skye rolled over to face him.

“Hey girl.” He murmured, grinning goofily down at her. He looked unharmed from the stones that had covered him, which was comforting. She wasn’t sure she could cope if he got hurt because of her.

“Trip” She breathed, sitting up and pulling him towards her. Trip chuckled slightly.

“You’re alright girl. I got you.” He comforted her, wrapping his arms around her. Skye breathed in his scent.

“I can feel everything.” She realised, trying not to let the panic rise. Every instinct in her body told her that panic was bad. Panic meant a loss of control, and there was no telling what that might mean for them. Trip brushed her hair out of her face.

“Focus on my heart beating.” Trip instructed her, his voice calm and unafraid. Skye closed her eyes and did as he said. It was easier to focus on Trip’s vibrations, so steady and rhythmic.

“How is it so regular?” She asked, once her own heartbeat had returned to its natural state. Trip shrugged.

“I think I may be controlling it.” He spoke finally. The unspoken fears lingered in the air between them.

_What if I can’t control it? What if something goes wrong? What if someone gets hurt? What if you get hurt?_

Skye immediately shook her head.

“No matter what, we won’t hurt each other, okay? We-we’ve got ICERs, right? We’ll do that first, before one of us gets hurt.” She leaned into him, taking comfort in his presence. Trip was silent for a long time, his ever-present smile suddenly stiff.

“I think that I died. In there. I think my heart stopped and I- Skye, I was dead. I know I was. I felt it.”

Skye held him tighter.

“You are alive now. Listen to me, I can feel your heart beating. Neither of us are dead. We’re here. Together. It’s alright.” She wasn’t sure she believed the words she was saying, but as they tumbled out, she realised the truth to them. Trip was here. She had no doubt that everything could be worked out.

There were two beds, she noted. It was an odd thing to observe, but it struck her as important. Two beds, yet Trip was here, on hers. Right where he should be.

“We shouldn’t tell anyone.” She blurted out, staring at the spare bed. “Just in case. We’ll see how they react to-to”

“-To Raina,” Trip agreed. “If they react with acceptance, then we know it’s alright. And if they don’t…”

“I’m pretty sure my van ended up here somewhere.” Skye commented slyly, beaming at him. She relaxed into his arms, assured that he would protect her from anyone who might try to hurt them now.

* * *

Simmons wanted to run a lot of tests. She took their blood samples (they prayed the samples weren’t so obviously different) and measured their heartbeats. Trip had practiced for several hours the night before to get them even. He’d said that Skye’s naturally ran faster than what could be considered normal, and it might arouse suspicion, so they’d practiced. He’d changed his own first, carefully slowing it, then speeding it up. Only after more than an hour of doing that would he agree to trying it on Skye.

“Heartrates look normal” Simmons commented, looking relieved. She hadn’t said much, but from the few comments she had made, it was obvious that she disliked whatever Raina had become. She was a risk then. Skye tightened her grip on Trip’s hand every time she said something.

“Blood samples are running now.” Fitz added, smiling over at them. He had said even less than Simmons, but it was obvious that he had no such hostilities. “Hey, Simmons? Maybe we should let Coulson and May know about the- the… tests we’ve done? I can finish up the blood tests.”

Jemma looked uncomfortable.

“I’m sure I could wait until-”

“They wanted those tests as soon as possible. And the samples are nowhere near ready for- uh -analysis.” Fitz argued, barely stuttering over his words. He gave her a smile to put her at ease and to Skye’s relief, Jemma seemed to buy it, grabbing the tablet and heading off to find the director. As soon as she was gone, Fitz’s face fell and he spun back to the computer, typing as quickly as he could.

“We’ve got to-to, old blood samples. Where’s-?”

Trip and Skye glanced at each other.

“Fitz? You doing okay?” Trip asked cautiously, edging forwards. Fitz waved a hand.

“If Jemma sees those samples, she’ll- you saw how she reacted to-to um-”

Skye squinted.

“The blood samples are different?” She asked, clutching Trip’s hand even tighter. To his credit, he barely winced, even though she was surely hurting him by now.

“Drastically.” Fitz hit a last key and sagged into the seat, peering at them with a mixture of apprehension and curiosity.

“Is anything- Has- do you-?”

Trip tugged Skye closer to him, giving her a look to see if she was okay with telling him. She gave him a subtle nod.

“I think I can control vibrations,” She began, hesitantly, “I caused the earthquake in Puerto Rico.”

“I seem to be able to manipulate heartbeats.” Trip added. Fitz’s eyes gleamed and for a moment he was Scientist Fitz again, keen to explore, to test, but then his hands dropped, and it was just their friend.

“That- okay. I assume you’re keeping this quiet?” Both of them nodded, silently waiting for Fitz to turn around and hate them for what they had become, or to insist they stayed behind glass. He didn’t. “I’ll take a look at your real blood samples when I can,” he told them, transferring the data onto his own tablet, “and do my best to keep this under, uh- keep this secret.”

“Thank you, Fitz.” Skye pressed her spare hand to the glass, “We were afraid everyone would hate us.”

“No, never.” Fitz spoke fervently, “You’re still my friends. You’re just different now. Like- like me. After the-”

Skye wanted nothing more than to break down the glass and pull Fitz into a tight hug. From the way Trip was shifting beside her, she knew he felt the same.

“There is nothing wrong with you Fitz, you hear me? You are exactly who you’re meant to be.”

Trip opened his mouth to add his own words of encouragement but stopped. Simmons had returned.

* * *

Skye slipped into Trip’s room the instant she felt the vibrations of the base simmer down, knowing that most people were asleep by now. They had done this before-before Puerto Rico, that is- but it felt more significant now, somehow. The thought of nearly losing Trip had forced her to realise just how much he meant to her. Far more than just someone to warm the bed. She had known it before, but now she told him, repeating the words over and over again. He uttered them back, just as desperately.

“We shouldn’t,” Skye whispered longingly, as Trip pressed another kiss to her neck. She was curled into him, entangled in his warmth.

“Because of our powers, or because of something else?” Trip asked, breaking away from her. Skye faltered.

“What do you mean?”

Something akin to horror, and dismay, and relief all at once flickered across his face.

“You don’t know? Oh God, I thought you knew and just-”

Skye waited, but Trip made no move to explain. Instead he took her hands into his, pressing them against her own stomach. She stiffened at the faint but all too telling vibrations.

“I’m-?” Trip lifted a shoulder.

“I realised when we were in the quarantine chamber. I- I could hear three heartbeats, but it was only you and me there.” He explained. He concentrated for a moment and then the soft pulsing noise filled the room. Skye felt a tear rolling down her cheek.

“We’re having a baby. That, that’s our baby.” Skye breathed in awe. Trip wrapped his arms around her, the grin on his face so large that Skye could swear it hurt him.

* * *

“Fitz will figure it out.” Skye spoke into the silence. She still hadn’t removed her hand from her stomach, unable to get enough of the faint vibrations created by their child, but Trip had stopped projecting the heartbeat out into the room. “When he sees my blood samples, he’ll know.”

“That’s okay though, right?” Trip rolled over to face her, looking concerned. “I thought we trusted Fitz?”

“yes, of course. No, i-. It’s just that I’m worried Jemma will realise I’m pregnant, and she’ll get suspicious if the blood samples say I’m not.”

Trip brushed his hand across hers, looking thoughtful.

“You haven’t had any symptoms, have you?” He asked. Skye thought for a moment, then shook her head.

“It might just be because it’s so early on, or maybe I’m just lucky. Once this gets out, we can ask Jemma to check.” She suggested. Trip gave her a look.

“You heard what Fitz said, about Simmons. She hates Raina for what she is.”

Skye shook her head.

“Jemma hated Raina before any of this. She couldn’t hate us, Trip. We’re her friends. She’ll want to help.”

Trip’s eyes flashed.

“She’ll want to test us. I want to trust Simmons as much as you do, Skye, but I don’t think we can. Not yet. Is there anyone else who could check on the baby?”

Skye relented, trying to think of anyone else.

“Fitz would probably know how to use the equipment, but not what any of it means. Uh, I think Bobbi has some kind of biology degree?”

Trip sighed.

“Then we’ll try to judge how Bobbi feels about this tomorrow, yeah? If we think we can trust her…”

Skye sank back into the pillows, suddenly feeling incredibly tired. She let her hand fall to her side, instantly missing the feeling of the vibrations, and closed her eyes briefly.

“Come on girl, let’s get some rest. I’ll make sure you’re back in your room before May comes to wake you in the morning.”

Skye hummed her agreement, too tired to say anything else.

* * *

Skye woke in her own bed, to someone shaking her with the kind of firm grip that could only be achieved by May. She groaned and attempted to shove May away, missing by a mile. May sighed softly.

“I know you said you wanted to carry on training as normal, but I won’t push it if you think you can’t.”

Skye swallowed the unexpected nausea rising in her throat and shook her head.

“I want to train, but uh, maybe no contact today?”

No contact meant running, and Tai Chi, which was the most she was comfortable with right now. When she was with Trip, it was easy to stay calm and maintain control, but Trip would still be asleep for a few more hours, and she couldn’t risk it. May nodded bluntly.

“Get dressed. I’ll see you in five.”

Skye waited until May had vanished back outside to press a hand to her stomach and glare. Of course their child would decide to start making itself known the minute they realised she -or he- was there. She could only hope the nausea was as bad as it would get, and she wouldn’t worry May further by vomiting all over her. She pulled on her workout clothes quickly and headed out. Training was going to be super fun today.

* * *

May knew something was up with Skye the minute she tried to wake her. Though the girl hadn’t seemed to realise, she kept wrinkling her nose as if she were ill, and it took May three times as long to get her to stir. May tried not to let Skye see that she was worried and continued training as normal. She was somewhat glad that Skye had requested non-contact, though she wasn’t sure why she had in the first place. Usually, sparring with May put Skye in a good mood, but apparently not today.

Skye looked relieved when their run was over, even though it had been maybe half the length they normally ran and set off straight towards the kitchen. Frowning slightly, May followed at a safe distance, surprised when Skye didn’t even seem to realise she was there.

“Trip! Please tell me those pancakes are for me! I’m starving.” Trip pulled Skye in for a kiss, and May felt her eyebrows shoot up. She had been aware that Skye and Trip were in some form of a relationship, but it had only ever really been in private so far. Neither had acknowledged it, or even given any outward indication that they were together. May was only aware because she was very good at her job (and also, maybe, because Skye’s room was right next to hers, and she was a light sleeper)

Trip laughed easily.

“Come on girl, you know they’re for you. Though May is welcome to some if she wants to come in.”

May blinked and edged into the room, squinting slightly at Trip. There was no way he’d heard her, so unless Skye had noticed her presence after all and somehow told him, there was something strange going on. Skye snorted.

“Aw Trip, you’ve just confused her now.” She gave May a brilliant smile “Fitz has been playing around with extra security. Trip spotted you on the monitor.” She gestured to Trip’s tablet, which was now showing a different part of the base entirely. May pursed her lips and accepted the explanation for now.

They ate in relative silence, save for Skye’s occasional giggles. May found herself watching Trip closely, looking for any sign of him actually causing Skye amusement, but his mouth never moved. Ordinarily, May might have guessed that they were doing something under the table, but this one was made of glass. Neither of them even flinched. One moment, she was eating her pancakes, then the next, Skye suddenly collapsed into hysterical laughter, her face flushing bright red, as Trip chuckled along, looking equally amused but far more gathered in his approach.

“What do you think, May?” Trip asked, aiming for polite and just touching on teasing.

For what might have been the first time in years, May was genuinely stumped. Had she somehow missed a whole conversation? Yet, she’d been watching so closely. Not a word had passed between them, and certainly none that she might have been able to agree or disagree on. She went for an agreeable hum, hoping that whatever she was supposed to be discussing was something that she did, indeed, agree with. Skye sobered somewhat, giving May a concerned look.

“You okay? You haven’t said a word all breakfast?”

Neither did you, May thought, but she kept that to herself, allowing Skye a slight smile and incline of the head. Her mind was racing. Obviously one, or both, of them had been affected by the events of the temple, just like Raina, and this was a result. May wracked her brains for any enhanced humans with the ability to read minds but came up short.

“Did Fitz come back with your blood samples?” She asked instead. Skye and Trip both paused, their eyes flickering towards each other in what was presumably another silent conversation. May waited, but neither spoke out load. Sighing irritably, May gave them both a hard stare.

“Preferably out loud.” She commented, watching as their faces contorted into equal looks of utter confusion. Okay, so apparently neither had realised that they weren’t actually talking aloud. Interesting.

“We…were?” Skye ventured, glancing over at Trip for conformation. He merely shrugged, looking baffled.

“Skye, I haven’t heard a word either of you have said since we sat down,” May told them bluntly, “Other than when you addressed me specifically.” She paused, watching as they paled and glanced around, presumably to check if anyone else had noticed, “If you are hoping to keep this a secret, you may want to work out how to talk out loud.”

Skye slumped in her seat, looking on the verge of tears, which was unlike her in any situation. May wasn’t sure she had ever seen Skye actually cry, even when she’d nearly died, or found out about her history.

“It’s not like we’re actively hiding this so we can, _hurt_ anyone, or- or something.” She mumbled eventually, looking over at Trip for some guidance. The poor man looked slightly helpless, even as he stumbled to explain.

“Ah, we didn’t realise about the whole, not-talking-aloud thing. That’s not- I mean, it isn’t our…”

May squinted, recognising what they were trying to say.

“Telepathy isn’t the ability you received in the temple.” She realised. Skye and Trip glanced at each other then back at her, nodding slowly. She waited, knowing when to let someone give her information at their own pace.

“Skye can control vibrations,” Trip spoke up, checking the door for anyone listening in, “And I can control heartbeats.”

May considered, recalling all of the times Phil had rambled to her about various superpowers in comics.

“Seismokinesis, and Cardiokinesis.” She listed, allowing herself an inkling of amusement at the surprise on their faces. Skye gradually began to look more and more ashamed, her face crumpling as it occurred to her that she had been lying to a trusted friend and mentor.

“It’s not that we don’t trust you May,” She hurried to assure her SO, “But we didn’t know how anyone would react, and we just-”

May placed a reassuring hand on Skye’s shoulder.

“I completely understand. I will want to work with you on how you might be able to utilize your abilities, though.” She told them both. Skye relaxed a little.

“We haven’t even had a chance to consider all of the possibilities of out abilities.” Trip spoke up, looking fascinated by the idea. May nodded curtly.

“Meet me in the garage when you’re finished eating. We’re going on a trip.”

* * *

Skye and Trip took a while to finish getting ready, so May took the chance to actually think things over. She had been so caught up in wanting to help Skye, and Trip by association, that she hadn’t really taken the moment to consider how she actually felt about any of it. The situation felt eerily similar to Bahrain, and she hated herself for even slightly trying to compare Skye and that little girl. Even before Skye had blossomed into a proper agent, she had never shown an inkling of cruelty or hatred. Even now, with her powers, Skye’s reaction to her abilities was miles better than that little girl had been. Skye was determined not to let anyone get hurt because she didn’t have control, and that mattered.

May climbed into the car and shot a smile at Skye and Trip, heading towards her. This would not end like Bahrain. May would not let that happen.

Nobody spoke as they drove, though May was sure Trip and Skye were conversing silently again. They had explained their inability to actually tell when they were doing it, and May was keen to solve that as soon as they arrived.

“Where are we going, anyway?” Skye asked suddenly, leaning forwards to peer at their surroundings. She was sat in the front passenger seat, which was a little surprising to May, considering how uncomfortable Trip looked in the back, but she had chosen not to comment on it.

“There’s a retreat not far from here,” She answered eventually, “Specifically designed to cope with enhanced abilities.”

Skye lit up.

“Like the avengers? Did they come here?”

May suppressed the desire to roll her eyes as she pulled up in front of the cabin. She should have known that Skye would immediately jump to the assumption that the avengers had come here.

“Doubtful.” She informed them quickly. She couldn’t actually remember if Coulson had said so or not, but it was better not to get Skye’s expectations up. “I do know it will be able to survive you two experimenting with your abilities.”

Skye sagged a little, peering curiously around at the area. She trailed after May towards the picnic bench, chewing at her lip.

“Did you tell Coulson what we’re doing?”

May gave her a look and sat down.

“Coulson is currently unaware that we’ve gone anywhere at all. When he does ask, I’ll tell him that you two were overly stressed from Puerto Rico and I decided to bring you away from everything until you felt calmer.” She informed them. Skye and Trip didn’t seem particularly surprised by her admission, only grateful. She gestured for them to sit and pulled out a notebook. Skye eyed it curiously and May hurried to explain.

“None of us are experienced in this area, which means that if, or when, you decide to inform people about your abilities, you’ll want physical proof that you have gained control. Taking notes on your improvement, and what your limitations are, will help you gain trust.” Once again, Skye’s eyes watered unexpectedly, and she pulled May into an impulsive hug.

“Thank you, May. You make everything better.”

May swallowed the smile that threatened to form on her lips.

“We should start with getting you to know when and how you’re communicating silently. Skye, I want you to talk to me, and focus on something that tells you you’re speaking out loud.”

Skye looked puzzled, but did as she was told, rambling on about some hack that she had done whilst still with rising tide. After a few minutes, May noticed a look of realisation dawning on Skye’s face, and she held up a hand to stop her.

“What do you feel?” She asked, preparing to note it down. Skye considered the question for a moment.

“I can feel my throat, or, um, the vibrations when I speak. Like, I know I’m saying something.”

“Good.” May turned to Trip and eyed him thoughtfully, “You might struggle more with this, but I want you to do the same thing.”

Trip chuckled slightly and began telling them a story about him and his grandad. It seemed to take him longer, but eventually he trailed off, nodding keenly.

“It’s not as obvious, but I could feel the vibrations Skye was talking about. I doubt I can control them, but they’re there.”

“Everything has vibrations.” Skye piped up, then shrank a little, looking embarrassed. May quickly gestured for her to elaborate, realising this might be helpful for Skye.

“I didn’t really pay much attention in school, but I remember we had this deaf lady come in and talk to us once, and she talked about how she was always listening for vibrations to hear with, because she couldn’t use her ears. She said everything vibrates a little bit, if you listen. And now I can hear all of it.”

Trip seemed to say something to Skye that May couldn’t hear, but then he realised. Squinting a little in concentration, he tried again.

“That’s amazing, Skye. Maybe you can use that to gain some control over your gift?”

Skye flushed a little, looking extremely pleased, and May nodded.

“You can both keep working on that. I want you to tell me what you’ve tried with your abilities so far. Trip?”

* * *

Skye quickly learnt that May was weirdly good to discuss powers with. Her training in martial arts meant that she was keenly aware of her own body, and how one could manipulate it or gain control over it. Her kind but firm instructions did wonders for Skye’s nerves, who found herself unable to feel scared or nervous with Trip on one side, and May murmuring encouragements on the other.

They spent almost two hours talking about their abilities. Trip had experimented a little more with his, especially on himself, whilst Skye had been too afraid of losing control and bringing down the base. May wrote down everything they said, often asking for exact quotes when trying to describe how something felt to them. Once there was nothing else to discuss, they moved on to the more experimental stage.

“With you, Trip, I think it’s just a case of very carefully practicing increasing and decreasing mine and Skye’s heartrates, so long as you warn us first. Once you’re cleared for missions, there may be an opportunity to see how you might be able to use your powers against enemies, but for now, we’ll keep it simple.” May began, before turning to Skye. “It’s important that you feel in control out here, where there’s no chance of you hurting anyone except for some trees. Let’s start by creating a few ripples in the water. I believe in you Skye.”

Skye blushed slightly and edged forwards, crouching down in front of the water. She placed her hand hesitantly just above the water and closed her eyes, picturing herself sending out tiny vibrations into the water. Behind her, Trip let out a small gasp and she opened her eyes again, lighting up at the sight of small ripples in the water. Exactly what she’d been going for. May looked impressed, and maybe even a little bit proud.

“Do that a few more times,” She instructed, placing a hand on Skye’s shoulder, “then we’ll move onto something a little bigger.”

“Like earthquakes?” Trip asked, beaming adoringly at her. May instantly shook her head.

“Tell me, Trip. If I was in a fight and I found myself with a bomb or a gun, which would I use?”

Trip’s eyes widened in understanding.

“The gun, because the bomb has too much potential to go wrong or hurt innocents.”

May nodded approvingly.

“Your abilities come with a lot of potential, Skye, and there will be opportunities to use your powers for something like an earthquake in the future, but if you want to avoid hurting people, you need to focus on controlling things on a smaller scale first.”

Skye grinned at her and turned back to the water. This time, she kept her eyes open, enjoying the sensation of the vibrations shifting all around her. For the first time since the temple, Skye didn’t feel scared at all. She had Trip, and May, and Fitz. There was nothing to be afraid of. She was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Update: Hi this is just to let people know that i'm probably not going to update this further.


End file.
